Orthopedic devices for the feet are well known, and have been used by laypersons and podiatrists for many years. Devices of this type range from a simple arch support to a custom formed orthotic to hold and control the foot. It has been estimated that 50% of the population could benefit from some form of device to improve function, stability, and balance for the super-imposed musculoskeletal system.
Foot misalignment can result in many forms of discomfort for the patient. Symptoms known to develop from such misalignment are plantar fasciitis, hammertoes, bunions, achilles tendonitis, and others. Misalignment can also cause or exacerbate knee, hip or back pain.
More particularly, structural malalignment of the foot is generally localized to either the fore foot, the rear foot, or combinations of both. These structural abnormalities may be generically classified as either of the varus or valgus type. The valgus abnormality refers specifically to a foot position, or any part thereof, wherein the joint is turned outward or everted, that is away from the body midline to an abnormal degree. The varus abnormality, on the other hand, is a condition of the foot, or any part thereof, being turned inward or inverted, that is towards the body midline to an abnormal degree.
Previous applications of prior art devices to a shoe, or insole in a shoe, that have been designed to correct structural abnormalities are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,333,472 and 5,345,701. However, the prior art devices have various drawbacks. As such, improvements of these devices are still needed.